


Interruption

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, all the tentacles, carlos is having loud amazing sex with cecil again, carry on gentlemen, it's a fun night, my boyfriend is horny and made of suckers, science will have to wait, you'd think the other scientists would be used to this, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos’s is far more preoccupied with Cecil instead of Science.<br/>Priorities. </p><p>Also tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

It was only 3am, maybe he was still awake. The scientist ran through the lot from his car, climbing the steps to the apartment. No lights on but he had to try. A chime echoed from behind the walls as he pressed the door bell.

"Um. Just a minute!"

Shuffling from inside. A crash, like a table falling over. The scientist stood with wide eyes, embarrassed to have caused such a late night ruckus. After a few minutes, the handle turned, door cracking open.

"Yes, Hello!"

Carlos stood naked aside from a pair of boxers he had obviously thrown on not seconds ago. His cheeks were flush and the reason for the wide grin was not from seeing his fellow researcher. Odd, circular marks dotted his form.

"I don’t mean to bother at this hour, but-"

A purr from inside with dripping and hard breathing. Carlos closed the door a bit more, biting his lip while avoiding eye contact. The visiting scientist worked close with him and knew that he now lived with his boyfriend.

"This is a bad time, huh?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Carlos glanced behind him, giving a nervous laugh. "I can spare a minute, maybe more. Probably less. What’s up?"

"Carlos…"

A growl from inside, the name rolled on a needy tongue. Carlos tilted his head, wanting his peer to get on his the business at hand.

"Oh, yeah um. Well." A nervous scratch under the chin. The scientist could see the outline of tendrils behind Carlos. "The doors. We found another one. It appeared just outside the lab and-"

Another purr. Carlos tried to lean his body against the door frame so as to block any activity behind him. It failed. Tentacles slithered out around his legs, coiling around with a firm grip. More rose above the shoulders, poking along Carlo’s neck.

"Um. We got it open and one of us went in but we can’t seem to contact them any more and-"

"Mmm, Carlossss…"

The same voice as before, the same voice from the radio. The researcher was blushing now as much as Carlos. His mouth opened and closed several times until he was able to get his next words out.

"And that’s about it."

"Oh. Well." Carlos pushed away the clinging tentacles worshiping his body but they only coiled tighter. "I’ll be there in the morning to check it out. Keep taking readings. Maybe throw a phone in there?"

Glowing rose behind him. More tendrils claimed his form, dragging him back. They flexed and throbbed over his naked chest, suckers kissing. He gripped the frame of the door, struggling to hold himself in place. A wispy laugh from inside. The visiting scientist nodded, trying not to stare.

"Yeah. So, cool." Carlos tried to adjust his hold, only to slip back farther. Tentacles reached further, wrapping around his shoulders with a thick one around his neck oozing a thick slime. They left more marks as the suckers clung with greed. "I probably should go. Yeah. See you tomorrow!"

"Ok. Bye?"

The researcher barely got his answer out. Carlos was pulled through the door before it was slammed shut, lock clicking into place. The walls failed in muffling the moans and shouts that followed.

"Oh! Oh Carlos!!!"

"Cee! Cecil!"

A loud crash, something wet rubbing against something else even wetter. The scientist shook his head, trying to tear himself from his frozen state of embarrassment. After a loud growl from inside, he was bounding down the steps, walking swiftly back to his car.


End file.
